


For You, Anytime

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: A Little Bit Funny, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Teresa scared of ..., at least for Jane, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: It’s a heart-wrenching scream that makes Patrick Jane jump up from his couch in the middle of the night. He’s expecting a blood bath, a serial killer, dead CBI Agents piled up in the office hallway. And starts running.He comes to a sudden halt in the doorframe of the kitchenette where he finds the source of said scream. But it’s not what he thought he would find.





	For You, Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**For You Anytime**

**.**

**.**

It’s a heart-wrenching scream that makes Patrick Jane jump up from his couch in the middle of the night.  _(He’s expecting a blood bath, a serial_   _killer,_   _dead CBI Agents piled up in the office hallway)_. (And starts running).

He comes to a sudden halt in the doorframe of the kitchenette where he finds the source of said scream. _(But it’s not what he thought he would find)._

It’s Teresa Lisbon standing in a kitchen corner, horror writen all over her face.  _(Staring at the other side of the room)._  And it takes him quite a while until he spots the reason for her panic.  _(Two maggots crawling over the kitchen counter)._

And for a split second he can’t stop himself from laughing. The women that goes after a serial killer all by herself –  _(without thinking twice)_  – scared to death because of maggots. (Once again).

He makes a step into the room and stops laughing quickly, when he gets a better look at her face. She looks like she’s about to faint or throw up. (Or both). And he’s not sure if he wants to deal with either of that, so he makes another step forward putting a hand on the small of her back and shoving her gently out of the room.

She follows him willingly and doesn’t even try to argue when he makes her sit on the couch in her office and tells her to bend forward and put her head between her knees.  _(And breathe)._

He keeps watching her for a second, before he tells her he’s going to slay those horrible creatures – _(and he’s pretty sure he makes her laugh for a second there)-_  before he goes back to the kitchen.

He takes a towel to get those maggots of the counter and dumps them in the trashcan – _(making sure they stay there)-_  before he takes a look through the drawers and cabinets.  _(To make sure there aren’t more of them)._

And he does find a lot of nasty fast food stuff in there – _(someone should talk to Rigsby about that)-_  but luckily no other insects. He fetchs her a fresh glass of water before finally going back to her office.

„They’re gone“, he tells her proudly.  _(Sitting down beside her)._

„You’re sure?“ she asks, looking up at him doubtfully.

He nods. „I guess, they came with those flowers Rigsby got VanPelt today.“

He wants to hand her the water, but she just stares at him like he’s lost his mind.

„You really think I’m going to eat or drink anything out of there ever again?“

He sighs. „They weren’t in the cupboards, Lisbon. I looked in every drawer, in every cabinet to make sure.“ But the look on her face makes clear she’s not convinced.  _(Not in the slightest)._

He shakes his head before putting the glass down on the floor.  _(Already pretty sure he wouldn’t see her go into that kitchen for at least two months)._

And of course he remembers the last time something like that had happened.  _(He had been the one catching her before she could hit her head when she fainted). (_ But this time there had been only two of them and not a box full of flesh eating bugs).

_(But it still had been enough to shock her)._

One day he would’ve to ask her what childhood memory made her scared like that. (But not right now).  _(With her hands still shaking and that sickly pale face)._

He stays silent for a while, until she looks up at him again.  _(Her embarassed expression almost adorable)._

„Could you drive me home?“

For a second he wants to make some fun comment, but it’s that fearful shimmering in her eyes that makes him restrain.

„Of course,“ he answers therefore, helping her up from the couch. Leading her out into the hallway and into the direction of the elevator.  _(His hand still on the small of her back)._

„Thank you, Jane,“ she mutters finally. And he can’t help but smile.

„Anytime for you, Lisbon. Anytime.“

**.**

**.**


End file.
